inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 017 (Orion)
The Surprising Triple Keeper ( のトリプルキーパー, Kyougaku no Toripuru Kīpā) is the seventeenth episode of the Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin anime. Summary Inazuma Japan start their match against China's national team, Soccer Zatsugidan but without their coach since he is absent, making Kudou Michiya the main coach for the match. Inazuma Japan's players are struggling against the plays of Soccer Acrobatic Troupe and Endou Mamoru's Fuujin Raijin Ghost is broken by Li Hao's Tenkuu Hayabusadan. Kudou then makes the decision to substitute both the reserve goalkeepers, Nishikage Seiya and Saginuma Osamu with the latter making his debut, as defenders. Now with all the three goalkeepers on the field, how will they stop Li Hao's Tenkuu Hayabusadan? Plot The episode starts with Inazuma Japan feeling excited about the upcoming match that will allow them to the world stage if they win. Goujin Tetsunosuke kicks in excitement, but he freezes as he realizes that his muscle pain has not cured, which worries the rest of the team. Then, Coach Kudou appears with Ootani Tsukushi and Mikado Anna to play an announement from Coach Jinyun, who says that he is absent for an emergency operation. He apologizes and leaves Inazuma Japan's match to themselves. Inazuma Japan talks amongst itself, discussing whether his absence is valid. Then, the match is about to start in the stadium. Meanwhile, Gouenji Shuuya and Kidou Yuuto are watching the match in Hibiki Seigou's noodle shop, Rairaiken. Hibiki asks them why they are not out on the field, and they reply that instead of fighting on the field, they have started to take measures against the Orion Foundation. As Coach Kudou prepares the team, Saginuma Osamu desperately wants to make his debut on the field and silently pleads the coach to let him. When Kudou announces that the goalkeeper is Endou Mamoru, Saginuma internally breaks and falls in frustration. Goujin understands Saginuma, and both of them, with Nishikage Seiya, sit on the bench. Kudou tells the two reserve goalkeepers to prepare to enter at any time, which causes a rivalry between Saginuma and Nishikage. Meanwhile, on the other side, Zhao Jinyun, disguised with Li Hao's Kobun mask, balances plates on chopsticks and dances around. When Inazuma Japan realizes that their coach has switched sides, they confront him. Zhao Jinyun denies any association and even goes by a different alias, and his manager, Li Yuchen, defends his presence. They also see that Li Hao plays for China's team, Soccer Zatsugidan. The coach tells them that the match is not affected by the Orion Foundation, and it would be a serious game. Later, everyone else notices that their former coach has lied about a sickness. The match starts with Inazuma Japan's kickoff, but the ball is quickly stolen by Soccer Acrobatic Troupe's acrobatic techniques. They pass using handstands, and eventually use Banri no Choujou to shoot Li Hao into the air in order to use Tenkuu Hayabusadan to shoot. He easily scores the goal; the shoot went right behind Endou's Fuujin Raijin Ghost and scored. Coach Jinyun reveals the weakness of Endou's catch hissatsu: it is good for forward, left, and right shoots, but not for those from above, like Tenkuu Hayabusadan. This occurs again; Soccer Acrobatic Troupe starts, does Banri no Choujou, Tenkuu Hayabusadan, and scores another point. On the bench, Coach Kudou tells the Legend of the Three Arrows. In the story, a father asks his three sons to each break an arrow, which was easy. However, when he told them to break three arrows at once, none were able to, which shows that teamwork provides strength, much like the three arrow together. He then commands Nishikage and Saginuma to switch with Fubuki Shirou and Iwato Takashi and tells them to make a strong three-person defense with Endou. The next time Tenkuu Hayabusadan is used, Endou summons Fuujin Raijin Ghost, Nishikage summons Ouke no Tate, and Saginuma summons Drill Smasher, then makes contact with Endou's back to give him support. The hissatsu does not work, and Nosaka Yuuma runs back toward the goal just in time to kick the ball away. This happens again with Nosaka's dangerous save. The hissatsu is not completed and does not work, so Nishikage starts to blame it on Saginuma, starting a bicker. Endou chides both and demands that they work together and most importantly, have fun. Thus, the next time Li Hao shoots, Saginuma and Nishikage use their hissatsus simultaneously and give more power to Endou's Fuujin Raijin Ghost, completing their new hissatsu: the Asura. It finally stops Li Hao's shoot, so Nosaka and the others can focus on offense attack instead. The ball is soon passed to Haizaki Ryouhei and Kira Hiroto for Penguin The God & Devil, but is stopped by Kung Fuche's Ryuujin Tessen. Li Hao walks past Nosaka and slyly says that all of Inazuma Japan's hissatsu have been accounted for, to which Nosaka questions. Major events *Inazuma Japan start their match against Soccer Zatsugidan. *Saginuma Osamu makes his debut for Inazuma Japan. Hissatsu/Tactics used Hissatsu * (Debut) * * * (Orion debut) * (Debut) * * (Debut) Tactics * Banri no Choujou (Debut) Proverb Michiya The three arrows. If one can't stop them, then just pit them against three. Trivia *This is the first time in the anime that a defender uses a goalkeeper hissatsu technique. *There's no flashing scoreboard after Li Hao scored a goal. Error *Hiura Kirina's sleeves are colored incorrectly. *During the animation of Fuujin Raijin Ghost, the old scoreboard was used. *When Endou used Fuujin Raijin Ghost for the seventh time, the standing scoreboard is missing. Navigation Category:Orion episodes